Even a bud can blow with love - KanoKido
by TsubomiKidoKano
Summary: KanoKido here ! KanoKido here ! / Tsubomi Kido, fille détestée de sa famille, seule, ignorée par tout le monde. Elle n'a aucun ami et fuit les gens. Shuuya Kano, garçon plein de vie, sociable, qui aime flirter. Il cache cependant une grande souffrance... Dès leur rencontre, ces deux âmes torturées vont vite réaliser que la solitude n'existe plus lorsque deux cœurs s'unissent.
1. Chapter 1 - Rencontre

Dans le fond de la classe, seule près de la fenêtre, était assise Tsubomi Kido. Elle était une des vingt-six élèves de la classe de seconde B du lycée dans lequel elle faisait ses études. Un lycée classique, avec des adolescents classiques, des professeurs classiques... Un de ces établissement où prime la morosité, un bâtiment scolaire par excellence, très différent de tous ceux des séries américaines ou des comédies musicales pour les fangirls hystériques du romantisme.

Tsubomi avait la parfaite attitude d'une élève assomée d'ennui, prête à s'endormir. Elle s'était mise au dernier rang dès le début de l'année car elle avait pu constater que les professeurs ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à cette partie de la classe. Elle qui se fichait pas mal des cours ne se faisait donc pas remarquer, un écouteur glissé dans sa manche et de la musique plein les oreilles. Ashes Remain, un de ses groupes préférés. Elle regardait sans grand intérêt par la fenêtre le ciel gris et maussade, qui annonçait une averse proche.

L'homme d'un certain âge debout devant ses élèves qui leur expliquait une théorie quelconque parlait d'une voix nonchalante, sans émotion, comme si son propre cours l'ennuyait à mourir. Certains adolescents prenaient des notes, d'autres suivaient ses explications avec peu d'entrain et les plus motivés s'y intéressaient et posaient des questions. Tsubomi, elle, ne l'écoutait même pas. Absorbée dans ses pensées, c'est tout juste si elle se rendait encore compte qu'il s'adressait à la classe. Pour elle, les journées au lycée défilaient toutes de la même manière : une poignée d'heures à regarder par la fenêtre, souvent en écoutant sa musique, sans rien noter des paroles débitées par des gens qui ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ce qu'ils racontaient. Elle détestait les cours. Inscrite à aucun club du lycée, elle n'avait pas non plus d'amis. On pouvait même dire qu'elle était transparente aux yeux des autres. Elle n'aimait pas franchement les gens, préférant la compagnie de sa musique à la leur ; ce que les gens lui rendaient bien puisqu'ils l'ignoraient totalement.

La solitude ne la dérangeait pas, elle y était habituée. Et puis l'attitude fausse de tous ceux qu'elle côtoyait renforçait son désintérêt envers eux. Chaque faux sourire, chaque mensonge, chaque dispute idiote entre deux personnes ne provoquaient en elle qu'un agacement prononcé pour la société. Lorsqu'elle entendait un des élèves parlant d'un autre en se plaignant de tel trait de son caractère, ou l'insultant parce qu'il avait refusé de lui obéir, elle était exaspérée de tant de stupidité humaine.

Les seules voix qu'elle pouvait écouter s'exprimer jour et nuit provenaient de son IPod. La musique et le chant représentaient à peu près une des seules sources de bonheur dans sa vie morose et répétitive.

Les nuages qu'elle observait par la fenêtre semblaient lourds de pluie. Elle espérait avoir le temps de rentrer chez elle avant qu'une averse n'éclate... Pressée de partir ce matin, elle n'avait pris ni vêtement imperméable ni parapluie. Elle allait peut-être le regretter.

La sonnerie retentit soudain, interrompant le flux de ses pensées. Un peu endormie par le cours, elle sursauta, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. Le professeur tenta de leur donner quelques devoirs, mais presque personne ne l'écouta, alors il abandonna en soupirant. Il n'était pas connu pour sa persévérance.

Sa chanson étant à quelques secondes de la fin, Tsubomi attendit la dernière note, puis éteignit à regret son IPod et cacha ses écouteurs dans sa manche. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment être interrompue dans sa musique. Pour elle, c'était comme briser une bulle autour de son esprit, ou se faire réveiller en sursaut. Un retour brutal à la réalité, un rêve arraché au plus beau moment.

C'était l'ultime heure de cours de sa journée, et elle soupira de soulagement en le constatant. Enfin... Fourrant ses affaires dans son sac, elle attendit que le professeur donne nonchalamment l'autorisation de sortir. Comme toujours, les amis dispersés par les placements se retrouvèrent et sortirent de la salle en groupe de quatre ou cinq, en plaisantant. Tsubomi, seule, suivit le mouvement et traversa le couloir bondé élèves, se faisant bousculer par des épaules ou des sacs à maintes reprises. Elle grogna mais elle en avait l'habitude, alors elle ne prenait même plus la peine d'en être frustrée. Parfois, lorsqu'ils la bousculaient, certains riaient ; d'autres s'en fichaient complètement. Peu importe leur réaction, elle les ignorait et continuait son chemin. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête chaque jour à la dernière sonnerie : quitter le lycée et son effervescence insupportable au plus vite.

Dans les escaliers, il y avait encore plus de monde. Tsubomi se fraya un passage parmi ceux qui montaient et ceux qui descendaient, en ne pensant qu'à sortir pour remettre son IPod en marche. Elle traversa le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, moins encombré, puis déboucha sur la cour et enfin le portail. Un dernier attroupement devant ce dernier, et puis elle se retrouva dehors. Un peu irritée de la précipitation des lycéens qui hurlaient de frustration pour pouvoir sortir, elle se replongea vite dans sa musique. One Ok Rock, un autre groupe qu'elle adorait, joua dans ses oreilles The Beginning. Elle se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée au lycée sur le rythme de la chanson, par réflexe comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Se concentrant entièrement sur la voix du chanteur, Taka, elle en oublia tout le stress de sa journée. Si elle fermait les yeux, la jeune fille pouvait s'imaginer un tas de choses le temps d'une musique : une chorégraphie, un clip, et même l'histoire d'une vie en fonction des paroles.

Tous les jours, après le lycée, Tsubomi rentrait directement chez elle. Les sorties entre amis ne l'intéressaient pas, et de toute façon elle n'avait personne avec qui partager ce genre de choses. Mais aujourd'hui, à la demande de sa grande sœur, elle avait prévu de faire un détour pour s'acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements. Son aînée lui avait avoué qu'elle trouvait son armoire très pauvre, et suggéré d'aller faire les boutiques rapidement en rentrant pour se trouver quelque chose de nouveau à porter. Cela n'importait pas vraiment Tsubomi : pour elle, un tee-shirt classique, un sweat et un jean constituaient l'essentiel d'une tenue. Elle évitait les jupes ou les robes, trop féminines et souvent trop courtes à son goût. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise en pantalon, et cela lui permettait aussi d'éviter les regards indésirables.

Pour elle, avoir un nombre élevé d'habits lui importait peu. Toutefois, la perspective de s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements lui permettait de prendre un peu l'air. Et puis elle avait son IPod avec elle, donc le bruit ne la dérangerait pas. Si l'on considérait les choses de cette facon, sortir un peu avait quelques aspects positifs... Finalement sa soeur avait peut être eu raison de le lui proposer. Convaincue, Tsubomi prit donc le chemin de la rue commerçante. À part quelques adolescents ou de jeunes adultes, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Vers seize heures trente, le mardi, ce n'était pas étonnant. La jeune fille s'en réjouit : elle n'aurait pas encore à se mêler à une foule. Elle se détendit un peu.

Une brise légère soufflait, jouant avec ses longs cheveux d'un beau vert sauge. C'était un vent doux et frais, mais pas froid, il était plutôt agréable pour un mois de mars. Elle replaça distraitement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux derrière son oreille et continua sa route.

Au détour d'une rue, elle aperçut les premières boutiques. Elle replaça son sac correctement sur son dos d'un coup d'épaule, pestant intérieurement contre le poids de l'objet. Quelques polémiques avaient été soulevées pour alléger les cartables, trop lourds, mais aucune n'avait vraiment abouti. Tant pis. Se plaindre n'arrangerait rien, aussi Tsubomi se concentra sur son but premier : elle était venue acheter des habits neufs.

Son regard navigua entre les devantures des magasins pour en trouver un qu'elle appréciait, surtout parce qu'il vendait des vêtements simples, pas trop voyants et avaient un large choix au rayon pour garçons. La jeune fille achetait parfois des vêtements masculins, plus adaptés à sa façon d'être. Elle n'aimait spécialement les habits de fille, certains mettaient trop en valeur, montraient trop certaines formes du corps, ou ne lui correspondaient pas tout simplement. Un jean lui seyait bien mieux selon elle.

Elle trouva enfin la boutique qu'elle recherchait et entra. Le lieu n'était pas très grand et la décoration plutôt simpliste, à l'image des vêtements qu'ils proposaient : les murs peints en gris, noir et blanc, les caisses en violet foncé, et les étalages disposées sous formes de rangées quelconques organisées en fonction de la nature du vêtement proposé. Tsubomi repéra le rayon des sweats et se dirigea vers celui-ci pour commencer. Ils se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins... Gris, noirs, violets, bleus, verts ou rouges, unis pour la plupart et tous équipés d'une capuche. Elle les observa un par un, hésitant un peu, puis aperçut derrière quelques vestes un sweat violet, d'une très jolie couleur, qui lui plût tout de suite. Muni d'une capuche avec deux yeux de chat verts, et autrement très classique, elle le trouvait bien. Attrapant un exemplaire, elle se dirigea ensuite vers les jeans. Dans ce rayon-ci, elle eut moins de mal à trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Un pantalon très simple, droit, bleu foncé lui plût immédiatement et elle le prit sous son bras avec le sweat.

Tsubomi flâna un peu dans les autres rayons. Sa musique et le calme de la boutique étaient très agréables, contrastant totalement avec le lycée bruyant et stressant. Et puis chercher une poignée de nouveaux habits n'était pas si ennuyant, même si la jeune fille ne voyait pas cette activité comme un réel besoin. Rentrer chez elle avec trois, quatre articles au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes était suffisant.

Il lui fallait peut-être un tee-shirt. Elle en regarda quelques-uns, puis finit par en choisir deux : un blanc avec une inscription en noir "NO" et l'autre rouge foncé uni en coton. En se dirigeant vers la caisse pour payer ses articles, elle aperçut une paire de baskets qui attira son regard. Elles étaient noires et grises, un peu montantes, et iraient très bien avec le reste de ses achats. Elle attrapa une paire à sa taille et coinça la boîte dans sa main libre. Un peu chargée, elle approcha des caisses. Personne ne faisait la queue aussi elle encaissa ses articles, paya et prit le chemin de la sortie.

Avec un sac dans chaque main, se perdant dans sa musique, elle franchit les portes de la boutique. Une brise fraîche lui ébourrifa les cheveux et elle esquissa un sourire, car c'était agréable... Finalement, sortir un peu était plutôt sympathique de temps en temps, même seule... Et puis, en semaine, les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Personne pour la stresser... Elle soupira de bonheur.

Tsubomi s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, mais soudain, quelqu'un lui fonça dedans et la percuta brutalement sur sa droite. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle s'écroula sous le poids de son assaillant, en sentant une douleur lui traverser l'épaule. Ses écouteurs s'arrachèrent de ses oreilles en la faisant violemment revenir dans le monde réel.

"Ah !"

Elle heurta le sol avec force et grogna. Un instant hébétée par sa chute, elle resta immobile, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle sentit quelqu'un près d'elle et leva la tête. Un garçon à l'air ahuri était assis sur le sol, et se frottait l'arrière du crâne en grommelant. Il avait des cheveux blonds clair, une mèche un peu plus longue que les autres sur le côté droit de son visage et des yeux dorés, dont l'iris était si fin qu'il ressemblait à celui d'un chat. L'expression du garçon laissait d'ailleurs tout à fait penser qu'il ressemblait à cet animal.

Il sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et regarda Tsubomi une seconde avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds et de s'exclamer :

"Oh, je t'ai bousculée ? Je suis désolé ! Tu... Tu es vraiment invisible, tu sais ! On dirait un fantôme !"

"Hein ?"

La jeune fille se brusqua en entendant la fin de sa phrase. Un fantôme...? Elle détestait être appelée ainsi et détourna vivement le regard, vexée. Le garçon comprit et s'excusa de nouveau, maladroitement :

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, désolé... Euh..."

Tsubomi soupira.

"Ce n'est rien. Je ne t'avais pas vu non plus."

Elle se releva et grimaça en sentant les muscles de sa jambe et son bras droits se tendre douloureusement.

"Ça va ?" demanda l'adolescent, qui avait remarqué.

"Oui, c'est bon."

Tsubomi se pencha pour ramasser un premier sac, et lorsqu'elle se redressa, le garçon lui tendait le second en souriant. Il avait un sourire un peu moqueur, espiègle, qui rendit la jeune fille plutôt distante.

"Merci."

Elle prit son second sac et s'apprêta à s'en aller, mais il la retint.

"Attends ! Je m'appelle Shuuya. Shuuya Kano. Et toi ?"

"Tsubomi Kido."

Le blond sourit un peu plus.

"C'est joli prénom. Dis-moi, Tsubomi, puisque je t'ai bousculée, tu veux que je t'accompagne quelque part pour me faire pardonner ?"

Son expression se fit encore plus espiègle, si c'était possible. La jeune fille, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, eut un mouvement de recul. C'était déjà étrange qu'il fasse attention à elle, mais qu'il lui propose une promenade la perturbait vraiment. Est-ce qu'il avait à l'esprit l'idée de flirter avec elle ? Cette perspective donnait à Tsubomi l'envie de s'éclipser au plus vite. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas... Elle détourna encore le regard.

"N-non. Je rentrais chez moi."

Elle espérait que cela suffirait à le faire abandonner mais malheureusement Shuuya insista.

"Je peux t'y accompagner ! Comme ça plus personne ne te bousculera."

Il se rapprocha un peu, amicalement, mais la jeune fille fit quelques pas en arrière pour garder une distance entre eux.

"Ce n'est pas la peine."

Le garçon s'arrêta lorsqu'elle recula. Il inclina la tête et sourit, sans comprendre pourquoi elle le fuyait.

"Mais j'ai envie de te connaitre."

Tsubomi se sentit rougir, de plus en plus troublée par le comportement de son interlocuteur. Les gens ne voulaient pas la connaitre. Les gens l'ignoraient. Sur le point de perdre ses moyens, elle secoua la tête pour se tranquilliser et analyser la situation. Elle avait visiblement affaire à quelqu'un qui semblait savoir s'y prendre avec les filles... Ah. Tout s'expliquait. Ce garçon aimait plaire, alors il flirtait avec les demoiselles qu'il rencontrait pour les séduire... L'adolescente soupira. Dire qu'iqu'il avait failli l'intimider avec son sourire insolent et son assurance... Elle se planta devant lui en le regardant dans les yeux, et lui dit, sur un ton détaché et dénué d'émotion :

"Je préfère qu'on en reste là. Salut."

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle remit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se détourna en reprenant sa route. Le garçon, déconcerté, hésita un instant à la poursuivre. Cette fille l'intriguait. Finalement, elle disparut au détour d'une rue et lui haussa les épaules.

"Tant pis..."

Il prit le chemin opposé en sifflotant distraitement, croisant les mains derrière sa tête de façon décontractée.

/ Salut !~ Ceci est le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction KanoKido, un peu court mais ce n'est qu'un début ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a des français sur ce site... Je l'espère ! Car il n'existe que très, très peu de fanfictions KanoKido en français (je n'en connais qu'une seule pour ma part) alors pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas les lire en anglais ou autre, en voici une en français.~ Les chapitres suivants devraient normalement sortir de façon hebdomadaire, mais rien n'est sûr... La flemmardise est un vilain défaut ! ;) J'espère que quelques francophones pourront tomber dessus et lire ma fanfiction, et que si vous la lisez vous l'apprécierez. Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine.~ / 


	2. Chapter 2 - Sombre passé

La maison de Tsubomi était imposante, belle et haute de deux étages. Les murs reflétaient la lumière du soleil de leur couleur albâtre, soleil sur le point de disparaître derrière l'horizon. La toiture était faite de tuiles noires et le jardin resplendissait de splendides parterres de fleurs multicolores. Une allée de graviers menait à l'entrée de la demeure. Sur la droite, une petite fontaine trônait, et des oiseaux s'y désaltéraient paisiblement. La façade de la maison et le premier bout de jardin étaient magnifiques ; ils exposaient la richesse et le goût du luxe de la famille Kido.

Le terrain s'étendait encore derrière la superbe bâtisse : ses habitants disposaient d'une grande terrasse, et d'un jardin plus immense encore qui se perdait dans un labyrinthe d'arbres, de buissons et de fleurs, pourvu d'une magnifique belvédère blanche, que parcouraient quelques branches de lierre en s'enroulant joliement autour des piliers.

Tsubomi allait parfois s'y réfugier, s'asseoir sur le banc se trouvant sur un côté à l'intérieur, pour écouter de la musique tranquillement dehors. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'elle avait prévu d'aller, histoire de se détendre un peu... Elle venait d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison, et souhaitait simplement se reposer et oublier le stress du lycée.

La jeune fille sortit ses clefs, déverrouillant la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et entra, sans faire trop de bruit. Même chez elle, l'adolescente préférait ne pas être remarquée. Surtout chez elle... Dans un soupir, elle ôta ses chaussures et les rangea dans le placard prévu à cet effet, puis déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Elle passa par le couloir pour aller mettre ses nouveaux vêtements à laver. En les déposant dans le bac à linge, elle sourit un peu. Ils étaient jolis. Finalement, elle avait bien fait d'écouter sa sœur. La jeune fille retourna ensuite dans sa chambre pour y déposer son sac de cours, discrètement pour ne pas être remarquée : elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler à quelqu'un. Mais la gouvernante, madame Tsukiyomi, une femme sèche et sévère que personne n'appréciait, la surprit. Dès que celle-ci vit l'adolescente, elle l'arrêta au passage.

"Mademoiselle Tsubomi ! Vous rentrez enfin !"

Tsubomi soupira en s'arrêtant. Il fallait que ce soit cette femme qui la repère. Elle parlait sur un ton plein d'orgueil et de bourgeoisie, qui exédait l'adolescente. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette dame, malgré qu'elle l'ait élevée : elle était toujours à lui reprocher chacun de ses actes, quoi que la jeune fille fasse, c'était mal. Petite, elle en avait été blessée, car elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi cette femme ne la complimentait jamais. Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle n'y prêtait tout bonnement plus attention. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de pouvoir écouter sa musique tranquillement sans que cette vieille coincée ne vienne lui dire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

"Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, ôtez donc ces fils qui pendent de vos oreilles ! C'est une attitude si impolie ! Mon dieu, je savais bien que votre père aurait dû vous placer dans un établissement privé. Là-bas, vous auriez côtoyé des gens du même rang, et vous n'auriez pas toutes ces manies de voyou..."

Tsubomi soupira de nouveau, sans obéir. C'était reparti. La vieille femme se plaingait tout le temps du fait que l'adolescente se comportait comme quelqu'un de normal, comme tout le monde, au lieu d'agir en fonction de son "statut" de fille du plus riche de la ville. Celle-ci ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter les reproches répétitives de cette médisante mégère, n'adhérant pas du tout à ces idées idiotes de rang social, de différences entre les gens selon leur fortune, ou tout autre principe du genre. Tout cela l'irritait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sous le nez de la gouvernante qui s'emporta encore plus, sa voix montant dans les aigus, et la contourna habilement pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle monta le volume de son IPod pour ne plus entendre que sa musique et s'autorisa un sourire. Enfin seule...

Elle s'assit sur son lit après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien verrouillée. La pièce, de taille classique pour une chambre, était parfaitement rangée. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, car à seize ans, Tsubomi n'avait pas besoin d'une tonne de jouets inutiles et enfantins. Même si elle l'avait voulu, l'éducation stricte de sa famille lui interdisait toute immaturité, la contraignant à se comporter en adulte dès qu'elle était capable de réfléchir comme tel. Heureusement, elle avait pu conserver de ses jouets d'enfant une unique peluche, un petit chat roux nommé Tache à cause d'une trace de feutre indélébile sur une de ses pattes. Elle le cachait à madame Tsukiyomi, car il était très important à ses yeux et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui soit dérobé. Tous les matins, en se réveillant, elle le dissimulait dans son placard en-dessous quelques vêtements, après l'avoir serré contre elle toute la nuit. Il était le seul reste de son enfance, dont elle n'avait que des souvenirs tristes, alors elle le gardait jalousement pour elle toute seule et très précieusement.

Tsubomi observa son sac de cours quelques secondes, jeté dans un coin de la pièce lorsqu'elle était entrée. Il lui semblait bien que le professeur d'anglais avait donné quelques devoirs... Elle aimait bien cette matière, et était même douée ; mais l'ennui prenait très vite le dessus en cours alors elle ne suivait pas vraiment. Elle soupira. Tant pis. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de se détendre un peu sous la belvédère avec sa musique. De temps en temps, la jeune fille empruntait un livre ou deux à la bibliothèque, lorsque l'envie lui en prenait... Ces temps-ci, elle manquait de sommeil et de concentration, aussi préférait-elle laisser les ouvrages à leur emplacement. Peut-être que le plaisir de lire la pousserait à aller en chercher un tout de même dans quelques jours. Pour l'instant, elle voulait sortir un peu dans son jardin.

Il y avait néanmoins un problème : si la gouvernante la surprenait, l'adolescente se ferait sûrement réprimander. Peut-être même serait-elle emmenée devant son père pour répondre de ses actes... Tsubomi préférait éviter cette éventualité. Son géniteur était un chef d'entreprise débordé, aussi dur et méchant en affaires qu'au sein de sa propre famille. La jeune fille ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il lui dirait dès qu'il daignerait avoir une conversation avec elle. Parce qu'en plus d'être le père le plus exigeant et tyranique qui soit, il ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle ; et les seules fois où il se souvenait qu'il avait une seconde fille il passait son temps à la renier et la dénigrer. La belle-mère de la jeune fille avait exactement la même mentalité, comme tous le personnel de la maison, et leurs entourages respectifs.

Tsubomi avait appris à ne plus s'en soucier. Certes cela lui faisait toujours mal de se sentir seule, de voir les autres la regarder avec dégoût, mais elle savait faire semblant. Elle conservait sans cesse un visage dénué d'émotion et feignait de ne pas écouter lorsque quelqu'un parlait d'elle, en bien ou en mal.

La jeune fille réfléchit un moment. Si elle sortait par la grande porte en passant par le couloir, elle se ferait instantanément stopper par la gouvernante ou une des trois femmes de ménage. Elle fixa le mur de sa chambre, celui qui avait une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, en quête d'une idée... Bien sûr, la fenêtre ! Elle n'était jamais verrouillée, et personne ne la verrait si l'adolescente passait par ici... Elle sourit.

Discrètement, sans faire de bruit, Tsubomi se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Son IPod et son téléphone étaient dans sa poche, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Elle se glissa dehors. Une brise souffla dans ses longs cheveux agréablement. Satisfaite, elle se cacha dans une allée de buissons assez épais et se faufila furtivement dans le long dédale de jolis géraniums bleus tant apprécié par sa belle-mère, jusqu'à la belvédère. Entre les plantes et l'édifice, il y avait un petit espace d'une dizaine de mètres qu'aucun arbre ou buisson ne masquait. Tsubomi croisa les doigts pour ne pas qu'on la repère et courut. Elle fonça jusqu'à la belvédère, s'y cacha, attendit quelques secondes ; mais comme personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée, elle soupira de soulagement et s'assit sur le banc installé sur un côté. The Fray commença à chanter alors qu'elle mettait ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et elle se détendit instantanément, fermant les yeux et souriant de plaisir.

Les instants bénis où elle pouvait fuir le stress, être elle-même, étaient vraiment rares. Entre l'effervescence monstrueuse de la ville, du lycée, et les pressions médiatiques que subissaient sa famille - son père étant un grand business man - elle n'avait que très peu de moments pour elle. Sans compter la pression qu'il mettait sur sa sœur et elle pour qu'elles soient des filles parfaites, à son image... La première de ses enfants s'en sortait merveilleusement bien : toujours la meilleure de sa classe, obéissante, distinguée, elle était destinée à un grand avenir et faisait des études de droit. Tsubomi, elle, avait toujours été plus attirée par l'art, la littérature, la musique ; elle adorait la philosophie et plus particulièrement les idées de liberté, de rébellion, d'égalité... Son père aurait voulu lui instaurer au contraire l'obéissance et la différence de rang entre les gens, ainsi que l'art de la politique, mais elle n'avait jamais adhéré à ces principes. Depuis toute petite, elle était aventurière, rebelle, ivre de liberté, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer les membres de sa famille. Tant et si bien que tous avaient fini par ne plus la considérer comme telle : Tsubomi Kido était devenue Tsubomi. Dès qu'ils pouvaient éviter de parler d'elle, ils ne se gênaient pas pour le faire. Elle n'existait plus que dans l'ombre, et était considérée comme la honte de la famille, l'enfant ratée, celle qui n'aurait jamais dû naître.

Sa sœur était issue du premier mariage de monsieur Kido. Ce mariage avait duré quelques années, mais malheureusement il fut brisé par l'arrivée d'une autre femme dans la vie du riche business man : la mère de Tsubomi. Il avait divorcé et commencé une nouvelle vie avec elle, et puis un jour elle était tombée enceinte... Et là tout s'était écroulé pour lui. Les médias en avaient fait tout un scandale, ils avaient révélé le passé peu glorieux de la mère de Tsubomi - elle avait été mêlée à une affaire de prostitution dans le passé, mais aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre elle faute de preuves. Lui qui était si fortuné, si distingué, il ne pouvait supporter un tel affront. Alors il avait commencé à boire, il était devenu violent... Après l'avoir battue, insultée, brisée, il l'avait quittée et était reparti vivre avec son ex-femme. La pauvre mère battue et abandonnée ne s'en était jamais remise. Son amour pour sa petite fille l'avait sauvée pendant les premières années ; mais lorsque son père avait entamé des procédures pour arracher l'enfant à sa mère, cette dernière n'avait pas supporté et s'était suicidée. Tsubomi, alors âgée de cinq ans, était partie vivre chez son père. Elle n'avait pas compris à l'époque. Elle était heureuse de connaitre enfin son géniteur. Mais tout de suite, elle avait senti un immense froid de la part des habitants de la maison ; tous, même son père, la considéraient comme une aberration. "Elle n'aurait pas dû venir au monde", "elle est le fruit d'une terrible erreur", tels étaient les mots que la petite avait toujours entendus. Son enfance n'avait pas été normale. Sa mère, malgré tous ses problèmes d'argent, sa dépression, elle l'avait aimée, elle s'était toujours occupée d'elle, mais ici... Ici, dans cette maison vide et froide, pleine d'artifices et de richesse, pleine de fausseté et de mensonges, Tsubomi n'avait pas sa place. Elle ne l'avait jamais eue et elle ne l'aurait jamais. Elle serait toujours seule.

Une pluie drue tombait maintenant, mais la jeune fille s'était endormie sur le banc dans la belvédère. Celle-ci n'était pas vitrée, aussi les vêtements de Tsubomi commençaient à prendre l'eau, ses cheveux aussi... Ses écouteurs diffusant leur musique, elle n'entendait pas la pluie et ne sentait pas l'humidité de l'air et la froideur des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau et ses habits. Heureusement, le toit de l'édifice la protégeait en grande partie de l'averse, mais pas assez pour qu'elle soit épargnée. Son corps commençait à geler sur place. Un courant d'air glacé finit par la réveiller en sursaut, et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était restée trop longtemps dehors, elle jura intérieurement. Elle réalisa que son visage et ses épaules étaient trempés, et qu'elle avait terriblement froid. Personne n'était venu la chercher. Tout le monde s'en moquait.

Sûrement que personne n'avait dû se rendre compte qu'elle était sortie. D'une certaine façon, il valait mieux que ce soit le cas... Elle aurait eu droit à un véritable sermon. Son père, la gouvernante, sa belle-mère, tous l'auraient encore insultée, dénigrée, et puis elle serait encore partie se réfugier dans sa chambre pour pleurer, en claquant la porte. Leurs disputes se déroulaient toujours selon le même schéma.

Tsubomi soupira. Elle commençait à trembler, bien qu'elle se soit relevée et qu'elle ne reçoive plus les gouttelettes de pluie. Elle devait traverser le jardin en sens inverse pour rentrer, et, vêtue d'un simple sweat et d'un jean, elle finirait trempée. Mais cela valait mieux que de rester ici à grelotter...

Elle rajusta ses écouteurs, soupira et fonça sous la pluie pour retrouver sa petite chambre. La soirée s'annonçait orageuse.

/ Ce second chapitre est terminé ! owo Dans celui-ci je ne parle que de Tsubomi, son passé, mais dans le prochain il y aura du KanoKido, promis ! Et pour un ami Seto, ce dernier va également faire une apparition, ainsi que Mary. À samedi ou dimanche prochain ! ^^ / 


	3. Chapter 3 - Amis ?

Tsubomi soupira en repensant à la soirée d'hier. Elle était épuisée... Dès qu'elle était rentrée, trempée, elle avait dû foncer prendre une douche en évitant de croiser qui que ce soit, pour que personne ne voie qu'elle était sortie en douce. La gouvernante rôdait dans les couloirs comme à son habitude, et la jeune fille avait dû faire extrêmement attention. De plus, elle avait cru tomber malade, car toute la soirée et toute la nuit elle avait eu de la fièvre... Qui heureusement était passée le matin au réveil. Il valait mieux qu'elle soit en excellente santé, sinon sa famille s'en donnerait a cœur joie de l'accuser de tout faire dans le but de nuire, d'être un fardeau, d'avoir fait exprès de tomber malade.

Tsubomi se sentait épuisée d'avoir mal dormi, et peut-être un peu nauséeuse, mais elle n'en dirait rien, tant pis. Elle préférait éviter les ennuis... Il fallait juste qu'elle mange un peu, et elle se sentirait mieux.

Justement, c'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Les adolescents se pressaient en masse pour entrer dans le réfectoire, et les adultes censés les encadrer étaient surpassés par le nombre. Ils criaient pour que les élèves se calment, eux hurlaient encore plus fort pour qu'on les laisse passer. Le bruit ainsi créé ressemblait fort à celui d'une meute d'animaux enragés se disputant un bout de viande ou de territoire. Tsubomi les trouvaient stupides et énervants. Manger dans le même espace fermé et bruyant qu'eux lui donnait mal au crâne... Tous les jours, elle apportait son plateau repas cuisiné par ses soins et s'isolait à l'autre bout de la cour, à l'ombre, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait un peu, mais l'année dernière avait été fabriqué un abri, une sorte d'immense toit, le long d'un côté entier de la cour ; c'était en dessous que la jeune fille s'était réfugiée. Sa musique dans ses oreilles, assez fort pour ne plus entendre le brouhaha du lycée, elle observait les gens. Elle faisait souvent ça. Analyser leur comportement, leurs réflexes face à toutes sortes de situations, ou s'imaginer tout ce que la personne avait vécu pour être ce qu'elle était. Tsubomi se sentait tellement coupée du monde parfois qu'elle tentait de se rapprocher des individus qu'elle épiait en se trouvant des points communs dans leurs réactions. Par exemple, si quelqu'un agissait comme elle face à quelque chose de triste, elle se sentait plus proche de lui car elle pouvait en quelque sorte comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Et puis quelque part, cela l'aidait à se connaître elle-même. Quoi de mieux pour savoir en quoi consiste la nature humaine que d'étudier les réactions de chacun ?

La jeune fille alluma son téléphone et vit qu'il était presque l'heure de retourner en cours. Elle se dépêcha d'avaler les dernières bouchées de son déjeuner, puis rangea ses affaires et glissa son écouteur dans sa manche comme d'habitude. Elle devait aller en mathématiques, une des matières qu'elle aimait le moins. Le cours allait encore être des plus ennuyants... Elle soupira en se disant que de toute façon, sa musique l'accompagnerait durant toute l'heure, et qu'après elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. D'un pas peu énergique, elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal du lycée en poussant un soupir résigné.

... owo ... owo ... owo ... owo ...

"Mademoiselle Kido, je ne sais plus quoi faire dans votre cas."

Tsubomi était debout devant le bureau de son professeur, et l'écoutait à peine en regardant par la fenêtre. C'était la fin du cours, les élèves étaient déjà sortis de la salle de classe, sans se soucier d'elle.

"Est-ce que vous dormez suffisamment chez vous ? À quelle heure vous couchez-vous ?"

Tsubomi n'écoutait pas.

"Je suis vraiment étonné de votre comportement irrespectueux et irresponsable, étant donné que vous êtes la fille d'un homme aussi distingué que monsieur Kido ! Ne vous a-t-il pas éduqué, appris le respect ? Ne devriez-vous pas être sage et attentive en son honneur ? Mademoiselle, je vous parle !"

La jeune fille daigna enfin tourner la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étincelèrent de colère et elle retint une réplique cinglante. Elle brûlait d'envie de hurler et de lui dire de se taire, qu'il ne savait rien, comme tous les autres... Ses jambes et ses lèvres tremblaient de rage, elle serrait les poings, en sachant très bien que ce serait parfaitement inutile. Son père était comme un dieu pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient, de près ou de loin, ses seuls ennemis étant ses concurrents en affaires. Alors tenter de l'incriminer auprès de tous ces idiots l'idôlatrant ne servirait à rien. Elle se força doucement à se calmer, en prenant une grande inspiration. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son professeur et elle lâcha d'un ton parfaitement neutre :

"Je suis désolée. Cela ne se reproduira plus, monsieur."

L'homme soupira. Il baissa la tête et réfléchit un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

"Très bien, je vous crois. Je sais que votre famille est très occupée et je ne voudrais pas les ennuyer. Mais j'appellerai tout de même chez vous pour les avertir de cet écart."

Tsubomi se crispa mais ne répliqua pas.

"Très bien. Au revoir, monsieur."

"Couchez-vous tôt." conseilla ce dernier.

Tsubomi sortit sans répondre, et poussa un long soupir. Il fallait que cet imbécile ignorant avertisse son père. Elle se moquait de ce que celui-ci allait pouvoir lui dire, elle en avait pris l'habitude, mais elle préférait autant qu'il oublie qu'elle était sa fille et évite de lui parler. À chaque fois il l'humiliait de toute façon... Tout allait mieux quand il l'ignorait simplement. C'est ce qu'il aurait toujours dû faire.

Dans les couloirs, il n'y avait plus personne. Les élèves étaient déjà sortis, ou tous dans leurs salles de classe respectives. La jeune fille se dit qu'au moins elle n'aurait pas à pousser tout le monde aujourd'hui. Elle lança sa musique depuis son IPod et mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, tout en descendant tranquillement les escaliers. Seule. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur le sol carrelé sur le rythme de la chanson qu'elle écoutait, accompagnant la batterie en marquant les temps. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle rencontra plus de monde mais pas de masse, aussi elle pût passer sans trop de mal et arriver dans la cour. Elle la traversa jusqu'au portail, près duquel s'attardaient une bonne trentaine de lycéens qui discutaient par groupes de cinq ou six, mais encore une fois ils étaient moins nombreux qu'il y a quelques minutes juste après la sonnerie. Elle sortit en augmentant le volume de sa musique alors que les bruits de la ville arrivaient à ses oreilles : les gens, les voitures... La jeune fille leva la tête pour observer un peu les étudiants qui bavardaient entre eux. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux du retour du printemps. En hiver, les gens avaient l'air plus fatigués, ils s'énervaient plus vite que de coutume, mais au printemps ils paraissaient pour la plupart apaisés et sereins. Tsubomi adorait cette saison. Loin de l'effervescence excessive et la canicule de l'été, elle n'était pas aussi triste que l'automne ou l'hiver ; c'était une saison calme, symbole de la renaissance de la végétation, pendant laquelle les températures aux alentours de vingt degrés celsius étaient très agréables.

Tous les adolescents avaient une expression détendue sur le visage, et Tsubomi se sentit en quelque sorte proche de chacun d'eux en cet instant. Ils vivaient sûrement une vie heureuse, même si tous leurs petits malheurs les persuadait du contraire ; et la jeune fille les enviait tous un peu. Elle aurait tellement aimé un quotidien plus simple pour elle aussi.

Un des groupes était uniquement constitué de filles. Elles gloussaient toutes, et Tsubomi devina qu'elles parlaient de garçons. L'une d'entrés elles éclata de rire très bruyamment, et se jeta dans les bras d'une autre... Du moins c'était ce que pensait l'adolescente avant de reconnaitre le visage avec stupéfaction.  
Il avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux dorés, un sourire espiègle et aguicheur.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle le vit. Que faisait-il là ? Il ne faisait pas ses études dans ce lycée... Il n'était tout de même pas venu la suivre de nouveau ? Non, impossible. Il ne savait rien d'elle, et sûrement pas le nom de son établissement scolaire.

La fille qui avait ri tout à l'heure se serrait contre lui avec passion, un bras du garçon entourant ses épaules. Tsubomi réfléchit et se dit qu'il était sûrement son petit ami. Cette fille était scolarisée ici, donc il était logiquement venu pour la voir. Ça tenait la route. Se sentant soudainement stupide, elle soupira et reprit sa route, en prenant cependant garde à ne pas passer trop près du groupe. Autant ne prendre aucun risque, et puis les rires idiots des lycéennes lui cassaient les oreilles. Le garçon sembla ne pas la voir, et tant mieux. Elle avait sûrement très bien analysé son caractère : il flirtait avec toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait sans même penser à vraiment les aimer, juste pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il avait un grand pouvoir de séduction, ou tout simplement pour s'amuser. Elle n'adhérait pas spécialement à ce genre de comportement, mais ne le méprisait pas pour autant. À vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Le seul but dans lequel elle analysait les gens était de mieux comprendre la nature humaine, les raisons qui les avaient conduits à adopter un caractère ou un autre ne l'intéressait pas. Pas plus que les individus en eux-mêmes.

Elle était à quelques ruelles du lycée maintenant, et ralentit un peu son rythme de marche. Elle n'était pas vraiment pressée de rentrer, en sachant que son père voudrait sûrement "discuter" avec elle de sa petite sieste de tout à l'heure. Tsubomi poussa un long soupir, résignée.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds en marchant et vit que son lacet gauche était défait. Par sécurité pour ne pas tomber, elle se baissa et le noua de nouveau. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever, elle sentit une présence et leva la tête. Un cri de surprise lui échappa et elle tomba dans un mouvement brusque de recul lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage de Shuuya, penché vers elle, avec toujours cette immense sourire sur le visage. Surpris lui aussi, il fit un pas en arrière en se redressant ; mais quand il réalisa que Tsubomi était par terre, assise, les muscles des épaules contractés et sous le choc, il ne pût se retenir et éclata de rire.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir, et, horriblement embarrassée, s'écria sur un ton indigné :

"Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu me suis ?"

Le garçon peinait à réfréner ses éclats de rire. Il tenta de répondre mais ce qu'il dit fut incompréhensible, ce qui eut pour effet de renforcer encore son hilarité, devant une Tsubomi de plus en plus vexée. Elle se releva, un peu énervée, et repartit en soupirant mais Shuuya la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras. Il avait réussi à se calmer un peu face à la réaction de la jeune fille.

"Non, attends ! Je suis désolé..."

Son sourire se fit un peu plus sincère. L'adolescente poussa un nouveau soupir, et lui redemanda pourquoi il la suivait, d'un ton neutre comme d'habitude.

"Et toi, pourquoi tu m'évites ?" rétorqua Shuuya.

Il avait de nouveau cette expression espiègle sur le visage, mais cette fois Tsubomi ne se laissa pas impressionner.

"Réponds."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux te connaître, tu m'intrigues."

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, et son visage indiqua clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Le garçon rit un peu.

"Je t'ai vu passer et je t'ai reconnue, alors je suis revenu te parler." expliqua-t-il. "Je suis sérieux, tu sais."

"Et ta petite amie ?" se défendit la lycéenne. "Elle s'en fiche ?"

Shuuya haussa un sourcil, surpris et perplexe.

"Ma quoi ? Oh, tu veux parler de cette fille..."

Tsubomi le regarda sans comprendre, méfiante.

"Je ne sors pas avec elle. Pourquoi, au fait ? Ça te dérangerait ?"

"Quoi ?"

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, détachant son bras de l'emprise du garçon. Lui sourit encore plus, les yeux pleins de malice.

"Je plaisante."

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial.

"J'espère pour toi."

Tsubomi reprit sa marche. Comme elle s'y attendait, Shuuya la suivit ; il la rattrapa de nouveau et avança à ses côtés. Ils marchèrent tous deux en silence, lui tranquillement, les paumes derrière le crâne dans une posture détendue ; elle crispée, avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il l'observait en s'amusant de son attitude. Jamais il n'avait vu personne être aussi mal à l'aise lors d'une simple conversation. Shuuya avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, et relança la conversation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?" s'enquit-t-il.

"Thousand Foot Krutch."

"Ce groupe est cool." sourit le garçon. "Ils ont de très beaux textes. Dis, quelle est ta couleur préférée ?"

"Violet. Et toi ?"

"Gris. Et ton âge ?"

"Seize ans."

"Moi presque. Le 10 mai. Ton anniversaire, c'est quand ?"

"Le 2 Janvier. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?"

Shuuya soupira.

"Mais pour te connaître, pour quelle autre raison est-ce qu'on pose des questions ?"

Tsubomi ignora cette dernière demande.

"Tu sais déjà qui je suis, j'imagine..." grommela-t-elle. "Ta copine a dû te le dire."

"Elle m'a dit qui était ton père, pas qui tu étais." répliqua son interlocuteur.

Il sembla soudain apercevoir quelque chose au détour d'une rue, et s'arrêta en plissant les yeux. La jeune fille le dévisagea.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Sans répondre, Shuuya sourit et lui prit la main. Il se mit à courir, entraînant Tsubomi, et lança par dessus son épaule :

"Viens. Je vais te présenter un de mes amis !"

"Attends !"

Surprise, la lycéenne le suivit tant bien que mal malgré le poids de son sac - elle remarqua d'ailleurs que Shuuya n'en portait pas - et ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la hauteur d'un couple d'adolescents d'à peu près leur âge, un garçon et une fillette. Lui était grand, brun, vêtu d'une combinaison verte, il avait une expression joyeuse et énergique ; et elle était au contraire petite, avait les cheveux blond très clair et d'étranges yeux rouges, et se cachait timidement derrière le garçon tandis qu'il lui caressait gentiment les cheveux. Il sourit à l'arrivée du blond et l'interrogea malicieusement du regard. Shuuya regarda Tsubomi, et rit.

"Quoi ? C'est mon amie. Tsubomi, je te présente Kousuke, mais tout le monde l'appelle Seto. C'est son nom de famille."

"Salut." lança Tsubomi d'une voix neutre qui traduisait une légère timidité.

"Enchanté de te connaître !" s'exclama gaiement le brun.

Shuuya reprit : "Ah, et cette petite recroquevillée derrière lui s'appelle Mary. Elle est très timide et maladroite, mais elle est gentille..."

Kousuke l'incrimina du regard.

"Kano... Mary est une fille adorable. Et puis tu vas la vexer..."

La petite gonfla les joues en s'accrochant à la combinaison de Seto de ses petites mains. Elle semblait en effet piquée des réflexions du nouvel arrivant, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Tsubomi esquissa un semblant de sourire. Elle était toute petite, et pourtant dans ses yeux braqués sur Shuuya brillaient un tas de répliques cinglantes qu'elle se gardait de dire. La jeune fille s'approcha et se pencha un peu vers elle.

"Salut, moi c'est Tsubomi Kido. Je ne connais pas bien cet idiot," commença-t-elle en désignant le blond, "mais j'aurais tendance à ne pas me fier à ce qu'il dit. Je jugerai par moi-même."

Tsubomi eut un rictus moqueur peu prononcé, presque invisible. Mary la fixa un moment sans comprendre, puis sourit. Elle se présenta à son tour d'une petite voix claire et pure :

"J-je m'appelle Mary... Kozahura."

Kousuke les coupa en regardant Shuuya.

"Désolé, mais on ne va pas pouvoir rester. On allait au parc, Mary veut faire un tour de grande roue..."

Le garçon fit la moue.

"Ah... Tant pis, on passera du temps tous ensemble une prochaine fois."

"Ouais. Salut !"

"Bye."

Le brun prit la petite fille sur ses épaules et ils partirent tous deux en direction du parc. Shuuya regarda Tsubomi avec un sourire.

"Tu comptes dans le « ensemble » tu sais."

Surprise, elle le regarda.

"Ah..."

Le garçon lui lâcha la main. L'adolescente se rendit compte qu'il l'avait tenue jusqu'à présent et rougit, gênée. Elle fourra son poing dans sa poche en pinçant les lèvres.

"C'est ici que je te laisse..." soupira le garçon. "J'habite dans ce bâtiment."

L'immeuble en question était parfaitement classique, écru, haut de quatre étages. La jeune fille hocha la tête sans aucune émotion.

"Ok."

"Hey, Tsubomi."

"Oui ?"

"À demain."

Shuuya sourit, de ce sourire espiègle qui le caractérisait tant.

"...Si tu le dis." finit-elle par répondre.

La lycéenne fit demi-tour avec un léger signe de la main en direction du garçon, et prit le chemin de sa maison.

Voilà une journée qui sortait de son ordinaire...

/ Hey ! J'ai terminé ce chapitre, enfin ^^ Il est un peu différent de ce que j'avais prévu au départ, mais finalement, il est bien aussi comme ça. owo Du moins j'espère ! Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine ! o/

Note : les "... owo ..." signifient qu'un laps de temps s'est écoulé entre le moment où Kido se dirige vers le lycée et celui où son prof lui parle. J'ai été forcée de mettre des "owo", ma tablette n'acceptait pas les points tout seuls x) Bref pardon pour cette étrange coupure en plein milieu du texte... / 


	4. Chapter 4 - Peur, douleur et larmes

Lorsque Tsubomi ouvrit la porte de son immense maison, anxieuse à l'idée que son professeur ait appelé son père pour se plaindre d'elle, la jeune fille perdit tout espoir de passer inaperçue. Dans la vaste entrée lumineuse et décorée de célèbres œuvres de la demeure se tenait madame Tsukiyomi, bras croisés, crispée, son air mesquin habituel bien ancré sur son visage, qui l'attendait. L'adolescente s'apprêtait à rentrer mais elle stoppa net sa marche. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que se dessinait un sourire méchant sur celles de la gouvernante. Elle la toisa de la hauteur de ses escarpins à talons, qu'elle portait toujours, et lui demanda, moqueuse :

"Vous vous doutez de la raison de ma présence ici, à vous attendre, malgré les nombreuses autres choses plus importantes dont je dois m'occuper, j'imagine ?"

Tsubomi ôta ses écouteurs un par un, lentement. Elle sortit son IPod de sa poche et l'éteignit, puis enroula le fil autour, au ralenti. Elle ignora royalement la gouvernante, qui la regarda faire, piquée, en sentant une grande irritation monter en elle. La jeune fille savait à quel point elle détestait qu'on se moque d'elle et prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier... Même si ce petit jeu ne durait jamais très longtemps. Car si la gouvernante n'impressionnait pas du tout l'adolescente, certaines personnes détenaient les cartes capables de la forcer à se soumettre aux règles, aussi contraignantes soient-elles.

Madame Tsukiyomi, à bout de nerfs et n'en pouvant plus de cette provocation, poussa soudainement un cri de rage, contenu, mais qui fit quand même sursauter Tsubomi. Elle se concentra pour ne pas flancher et continua lentement d'enrouler le fil de ses écouteurs autour de son IPod, désireuse de faire payer son arrogance à la gouvernante ; jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'avance vers elle pour le lui prendre. D'un geste vif, elle évita la main tendue de la femme et se dressa pour la regarder dans les yeux, d'un regard si haineux qu'il la fit hésiter pendant une seconde. Tsubomi en profita pour tenter de la contourner et s'enfuir ; mais son adversaire, plus rapide, lui saisit le bras fermement et serra de toutes ses forces, lui enfonçant ses faux ongles dans la peau. Surprise, l'adolescente laissa échapper un cri, avant de grogner de douleur en sentant une goutte de sang perler de son bras. Elle tenta de se dégager, devinant les intentions de la femme, mais celle-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps et la bouscula à coup de pied pour l'emmener jusqu'au bureau de son père. Tsubomi eut beau se débattre, rien n'y fit : la gouvernante frappa à la porte et une voix grave, sèche, froide, gronda un menaçant "Entrez." La jeune fille, vaincue, cessa de se débattre, telle une proie qui, une fois attrapée et croquée, se laisserait tuer par un prédateur de toute façon trop puissant. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur une pièce sombre, dont les volets étaient fermés, éclairée à la lumière d'une unique lampe de bureau. Du peu qu'on en voyait, elle semblait propre ; mais de nombreux papiers en tout genre jonchaient le sol et le bureau placé dans un coin, en face de la bibliothèque elle aussi très mal rangée. On pouvait également apercevoir, derrière un dossier, une assiette sale et des couverts.

Enfin, assis derrière le grand bureau de chêne massif magnifiquement sculpté, se tenait un homme à la carure impressionnante, les épaules carrées, en costume cravate. Son visage était sévère, il n'inspirait que la crainte ; ses yeux noirs semblaient transpercer froidement chaque malheureux qu'ils fixaient et ses sourcils drus renforçaient la dureté de ses traits. Le visage de cet homme était si sombre et tendu que jamais le moindre petit sourire n'avait dû l'éclairer, fût-ce dans sa plus tendre enfance.

"Monsieur, c'est encore elle ! Elle a essayer de s'enfuir, elle m'a prise pour une idiote, mais je l'ai eue ! Je la tiens !"

Elle rit méchamment en secouant le bras de Tsubomi. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans sa chair et la jeune fille ne pût retenir une plainte.

"Vous me faites mal !"

La gouvernante s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle le méritait, mais le père de la jeune fille fut plus rapide. D'une voix calme, posée, il ordonna à son employée de lâcher sa fille. Même en parlant si doucement, ses mots couvrirent les reproches, sonores, de la gouvernante. Celle-ci, un peu surprise, le regarda et sfronça les sourcils.

"Mais enfin, voyez comme elle manque de respect à tous ! Et surtout à moi ! Je..."

"Taisez-vous." coupa simplement l'homme. "Et sortez, je vous prie."

Choquée, madame Tsukiyomi écarquilla les yeux, des yeux ronds de femme qui ne supporte pas de recevoir un simple ordre, même de son patron. Sa bouche ouverte sur des mots inaudibles, son ego lui intimait d'argumenter encore ; mais elle ne tenta pas de s'opposer à monsieur Kido. Doucement, comme si elle peinait à réaliser qu'elle se soumettait - devant Tsubomi, qui plus est - elle se retira du bureau en fermant la porte. Le choc sur le sol de ses talons qui s'éloignaient fut le seul bruit audible dans la pièce alors que les deux personnes restantes se faisaient face. Tsubomi serrait son bras écorché de sa main, recouvrant les cinq plaies plus ou moins profondes que les ongles de la gouvernante lui avaient laissées dans la peau ; tandis que son père, lui, saisissait un stylo pour écrire sur un document en l'ignorant totalement. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. On aurait dit que le temps lui-même s'était arrêté, afin de laisser planer un suspense plus que pesant sur l'adolescente. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler un peu, alors que la douleur et le stress se mêlaient en elle pour créer de la peur. Le bruit du stylo qui grattait la feuille de papier était insupportable, comme amplifié au creux de son oreille, et il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. En cet instant, la jeune fille aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir allumer son IPod et se rassurer grâce à sa musique familière et protectrice...

Le stylo s'immobilisa soudain. Un silence de mort s'abbatit, et la jeune fille aurait été incapable de dire si cela était plus agréable que le bruit ou encore pire. Son père, toujours sans lui adresser le moindre regard, rangea son stylo et ses feuilles dans des tiroirs puis se fit un peu de place sur son bureau, pour y poser doucement ses deux mains, à plat. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes interminables, il leva la tête vers sa fille.

Son regard glacial transperça l'adolescente qui frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ses jambes étaient maintenant tellement faibles qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle allait tomber. Mais son géniteur ne recevant jamais personne dans cette pièce, il ne s'y trouvait qu'une unique chaise : la sienne. Aussi Tsubomi se fit force pour se maintenir debout.

Le visage de l'homme assis devant elle n'affichait aucune expression particulière, à part un désintérêt profond et un certain dégoût envers celle qui se tenait en face de lui. Elle ne méritait même pas de faire partie de sa famille, elle qui ne faisait que nuire à sa réputation. Et voilà qu'elle venait une fois de plus lui causer des problèmes. Il en avait assez de son caractère rebelle, jamais elle ne daignait obéir. Elle tentait toujours de se faire remarquer de la plus mauvaise manière, et le couvrait de honte à chaque fois. Les rumeurs allaient vite lorsqu'elles concernaient un homme aussi influent que lui. C'est fou comme les gens se déchaînaient, jalousie et méfiance hurlant en eux, contre ceux qui les surpassaient...

"Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici."

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Tsubomi. Malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre, elle parvint à rester concentrée et ne pas trembler. Elle répondit calmement :

"Je sais."

Son père la toisa. Il pouvait sentir la crainte dans le regard de sa fille, même si elle s'obstinait à cacher ses émotions.

"Qu'as-tu à dire ?" demanda-t-il.

"Rien."

Tsubomi tremblait de tous ses membres. Si la discussion paraissait classique, il n'en était rien : car la colère contenue de son père risquait d'éclater à tout instant. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui crie dessus, en fait. Elle se serait sentie mieux que maintenant, devant lui qui semblait si calme, alors qu'elle devinait très bien qu'il allait s'énerver tôt ou tard. Pourquoi la torturer ainsi ? Autant lui hurler dessus tout de suite, cela épargnerait son temps...

"Rien." répéta-t-il, lentement, menaçant. "Tu ne regrettes pas ? Tu ne t'excuses pas ?"

Tsubomi sentit que le moment était venu pour la dispute d'éclater. Elle inspira profondément et répondit d'une voix faible :

"C'est inutile. Vous savez que ce ne sera pas sincère, que je m'en fiche, et ce n'est pas cela qui calmera votre colère, n'est-ce pas ?"

En entendant cela, monsieur Kido tapa du poing tellement violemment sur son bureau que sa fille poussa un cri. Il se leva et la toisa de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux l'écrasant du poids de leur haine, et si elle avait pu se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce à la manière d'une petite souris, l'adolescente l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Cependant elle tint bon, et affronta son regard armée du peu de courage qu'il lui restait. Elle doutait que ses jambes flageolantes puissent la porter encore longtemps, cela dit... Le regard noir de son géniteur la paralysait sur place. Elle s'était longtemps demandé comment un père pouvait avoir si peu de considération pour son enfant, mais la réponse était évidente. Il la détestait. Pour lui, le monde serait mieux sans elle.

"Tu es inutile. Tu ne sers qu'à me couvrir de honte auprès de tous. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être comme ta sœur ? Elle est intelligente, polie, et elle a tout ce que tu devrais avoir. Au lieu de cela, tu réunis toutes les imperfections possibles en toi... Rien que cette tenue, on dirait un de ces paumés qui courent les rues... Tu es bien comme eux ! Regarde-toi. Tu es aussi indigne de cette famille que l'était ta mère !"

À mesure qu'il hurlait, et que sa voix s'elevait, et qu'elle résonnait, et qu'elle grondait, des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Tsubomi. Elle baissa les yeux, tout son corps secoué d'incontrôlables sanglots, et commença à pleurer, des gouttes de liquide salé se répandant sur son visage, tombant au sol, mouillant le parquet. Elle serrait les poings tandis que le tremblement de ses jambes s'était tellement accentué que le fait qu'elle tienne encore debout tenait du miracle. Les paroles de son père avaient autant blessé la jeune fille que son ton, sa voix, son attitude, et tout le reste... Elle voulait fuir, se cacher, changer de vie, ne plus jamais revoir le visage de cet homme si haïssable. Ce bureau insupportable. Ces dossiers plus importants que les liens du sang. Tout ce qui se rapportait à son père, elle voulait l'occire.

"Sors."

Ces mots la soulagèrent autant qu'ils la blessèrent. Il se fichait qu'elle soit en train de pleurer, et même si elle le savait, le constater à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec lui - si on pouvait appeler cela parler - lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle le détestait.

Sans attendre de s'effondrer devant lui, elle réunit ses dernières forces pour forcer ses jambes à courir, traverser le couloir, éviter un domestique et foncer jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'y réfugia et claqua brutalement la porte, dans un dernier acte rebelle, malgré l'inutilité du geste. Tremblante, elle n'eut même pas l'énergie de faire un pas de plus après être entrée. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, se laissant lourdement tomber en ignorant la douleur, et autorisa ses sanglots à s'échapper de sa gorge alors que ses larmes ne cessaient d'inonder son visage. Elle se roula en boule par terre, comme une petite créature apeurée, totalement brisée par les mots de cet homme. Comment pouvait-il être celui qui, par amour pour sa mère, lui avait donné la vie ?

Elle ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de sa maman. Mais de ce qu'elle se rappelait, elle était douce, aimante, et avait toujours tenté de faire au mieux pour Tsubomi, malgré tous ses problèmes. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu aimer quelqu'un comme son père. Pour l'argent, peut-être. Il n'avait que ça pour plaire à une femme. Et puis, sa mère en avait toujours manqué... L'adolescente gardait, tout au fond d'elle, l'espoir que ce monstre avait pu aimer un jour. Même si le pourcentage de chance que cette idée soit juste était infime.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle pleura. Peut-être une demi-heure, ou plus, elle ne savait plus exactement quelle heure il était. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Ignorer le temps donnait l'illusion qu'il passait sans influencer son destin, en la laissant en-dehors de l'histoire du monde, comme si elle s'isolait dans une bulle représentant une autre dimension. La jeune fille vida son esprit, pour ne plus se concentrer que sur sa respiration. Se forcer à respirer lentement avait un certain effet apaisant, quand on y réfléchissait.

Un peu calmée, elle se releva et essuya ses larmes. Comme toujours après avoir pleuré, elle se sentait vide. Comme un corps sans âme. Mais au moins, sans aucun sentiment en son sein, elle n'éprouvait plus aucune douleur.

Elle se dirigea sans un mot vers son armoire, et fouilla dans un tiroir pour retrouver son chat en peluche, Tache, qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Il la rassurait. Elle n'avait que ça, et même si c'était enfantin et peut-être stupide de croire tellement fort qu'il la protégeait, Tsubomi s'accrochait désespérément à cette petite forme d'espoir. Son odeur était comme celle d'une mère qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir, bien qu'elle n'ait rien de spécial : un parfum de tissu, peut-être de lessive car il passait ses journées dans le placard sous des vêtements fraîchement lavés ; mais associé aux souvenirs qu'il lui restait de son enfance il devenait une véritable source d'amour et de protection dont elle ne pouvait se passer.

Le chaton aux creux de ses bras, Tsubomi s'assit sur son lit. Il était grand et pouvait contenir deux personnes. La chambre de la jeune fille était, avant son arrivée, une chambre d'amis ; et les domestiques n'avaient pas trouvé nécessaire de changer le grand lit au profit d'un plus petit, qui aurait pourtant été plus adapté à la corpulence de Tsubomi. Elle s'y sentait seule, souvent... Un grand lit vide dans une chambre vide, cela avait le don de confronter chaque âme à la solitude. Cependant, et évidemment, la politique stricte de la maison lui interdisait d'y faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre.

L'adolescente soupira et s'allongea au-dessus de la couverture, soigneusement bordée comme d'habitude. Tsubomi détestait ça. Elle esquissa un sourire sombre. Tout, tout dans cette maison l'insupportait. Elle aurait tellement voulu fuir...

Elle ferma ses yeux, doucement, comme pour rechercher un moment de sérénité avant une prière. Quelques lentes respirations lui permirent de se calmer totalement. Tsubomi vida son esprit afin de s'endormir, et de ne plus avoir, pendant quelques heures, à subir le monde.

/ Hello, désolée pour mon retard ! ^^" J'ai écrit ce chapitre un peu trop vite je pense, mais il fallait rattraper moin retard de ce week-end. Les idées sont mises un peu en vrac, je m'en rends compte en me relisant... Arh x( Enfin, de toute façon, maintenant il est là, alors à vous d'en juger... J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira malgré que moi j'en sois insatisfaite x) Je vais sûrement y apporter quelques modifications indirectes, dans les formulations des phrases, ou ce genre de détails... Ne vous étonnez pas s'il change un peu ! Enfin on s'en fiche. owo À dimanche prochain ! (Sans faute cette fois ! ) / 


	5. Chapter 5 - Kousuke et Mary

Heure de permanence. Une heure aussi ennuyante qu'une autre pour Tsubomi, mais pas aussi contraignante que les cours, heureusement.

Elle s'était assise au fond de la grande salle, un peu défraîchie, qui servait de lieu de réunion pour tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas à subir cinquante-cinq minutes d'ennui à écouter un professeur. Comme à son habitude elle écoutait sa musique, en rêvassant, les yeux dans le vague. Elle somnolait presque. D'autres lycéens avaient réuni les tables de la pièce en blocs de quatre, cinq ou six, et ils discutaient entre eux ou jouaient sur leur téléphone portable. Quelques rares acharnés s'avançaient dans leurs devoirs pour la semaine. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la permanence ne semblait déranger qu'eux, car ceux qui parlaient ne s'en souciaient guère et la musique de Tsubomi couvrait tout autre bruit.

Elle commençait vraiment à s'endormir : le bras sur lequel elle appuyait sa joue, lui-même accoudé au petit bureau d'élève devant lequel elle était assise, commençait à pencher dangereusement vers la droite en entraînant le buste de la jeune fille dans sa chute. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'écroula mollement sur sa table, littéralement assomée par l'ennui. Cela ne la réveilla même pas. Seulement elle ne pût pas se reposer très longtemps : quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit qu'on la secouait, et une voix fluette, apeurée et qui la suppliait de l'aider la sortit de son sommeil. Elle grommela, mécontente, et se redressa pour découvrir la petite de la veille, Mary, en larmes et toute tremblante. Surprise d'abord de la voir ici, et pas encore tout à fait réveillée, Tsubomi ne réagit pas immédiatement et fixa la fillette presque sans la reconnaître. Puis, comme une lumière dans la nuit noire, le fait qu'elle pleurait interpela l'adolescente, et immédiatement elle s'enquit de ce qui n'allait pas.

"Mary ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Celle-ci éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de Tsubomi, qui sursauta. Soudain mal à l'aise, elle ne sut de nouveau pas quoi faire face au chagrin de la petite fille.

"Hey..."

Mary bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles en s'accrochant au sweat de la jeune lycéenne. Cette dernière la repoussa gentiment, pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui demander de nouveau la raison de ses pleurs. Entre deux sanglots, en essuyant ses larmes, elle tenta de s'exprimer d'une voix faible :

"J'étais avec Kousuke... On est scolarisés ici nous aussi... On se promenait du côté de la cafétéria, et puis j'ai vu un magnifique papillon, tout rose, et je l'ai suivi un peu... Mais... Mais... En me retournant, Kousuke avait disparu ! Je l'ai cherché, mais je n'arrive pas à le retrouver... Et puis je suis venue ici... Tsubomi-san, s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi !"

L'adolescente prit un moment pour bien tout saisir. Kousuke... Ah, oui, le grand brun souriant qui portait une combinaison verte hier. Pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de bouger, elle se laissa cependant convaincre par le regard suppliant de Mary, et se leva en ramassant son sac de cours. Elle sourit un peu à la fillette pour la rassurer.

"Alors... Si vous étiez ensemble, il doit sûrement te chercher aussi... Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où tu aimes particulièrement aller, ou peut-être un lieu où vous vous retrouvez souvent lui et toi ?"

Elle réfléchit un moment, puis ses jolies yeux roses s'agrandirent alors qu'une idée lui venait.

"Oui ! On va toujours à la bibliothèque ensemble, c'est là que je passe le plus clair de mon temps ! Et Kousuke m'accompagne toujours."

Lorsqu'elle évoqua l'immense salle contenant une trentaine d'étagères remplies de pavés aux pages jaunies, de romans plus récents, et même de mangas, l'expression de la petite fille devint rayonnante. Un sourire heureux illumina son visage.

"Tu aimes les livres, on dirait." remarqua Tsubomi.

Mary hocha vivement la tête, ses larmes disparues, puis tendit sa mignonne petite main vers la manche du sweat de la lycéenne, la referma sur le tissu et leva les yeux vers son aînée, d'un air qui semblait demander si elle pouvait s'accrocher à elle. Ce qu'elle avait déjà fait, avant de poser quelque question... Tsubomi, un peu mal à l'aise mais désireuse de ne pas faire pleurer de nouveau Mary, accepta sans sourciller. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Toutes deux sortirent de la salle de permanence, sous le regard curieux de quelques élèves - qui n'étaient pas si intéressés que cela, et retournèrent bien vite à leurs occupations. La bibliothèque étant au premier étage, elles prirent les escaliers et gravirent les deux paliers les séparant de leur destination. Les portes battantes constituant l'entrée de la salle recherchée étaient ouvertes, laissant entrevoir un concept tout à fait classique d'une bibliothèque : des étagères, des tables, des ordinateurs, et bien sûr des livres. À elle seule, cette pièce constituait presque trois quarts de l'étage. On pouvait y accéder par trois entrées différentes, disposées selon les trois cages d'escaliers à disposition dans le bâtiment,et tous les élèves y étaient les bienvenus. En règle générale, seuls dix pourcents des trois cents élèves s'y rendaient régulièrement, dont Mary et Tsubomi. Cette dernière aimait lire elle aussi : principalement la romance, ou certaines fictions du genre heroic fantasy qui contenaient bien souvent une grande philosophie concernant la nature humaine et ses défauts.

"Par où on commence ?" demanda la lycéenne en se tournant vers la fillette à ses côtés.

Celle-ci pointa un coin du doigt : la partie des contes pour enfants. Les deux filles s'y dirigèrent, Tsubomi un peu surprise : elle n'avait pas l'habitude de croiser quelqu'un de son âge qui lisait encore ce genre d'histoires. Cette Mary était décidément pleine de doux mystères.

À peine arrivées près du coin en question, elles aperçurent Kousuke, qui semblait chercher quelqu'un d'un air embarrassé. Il ne les avait pas remarquées et Mary se précipita vers lui, euphorique, en l'appelant joyeusement. Il se retourna juste à temps pour la rattraper alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras, et il rit de tant d'entrain de la part de son amie.

"Mary ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu t'es encore éloignée..." lui reprocha gentiment le garçon.

"Désolée... Le lycée est tellement grand..."

"Ce n'est rien."

Kousuke remarqua Tsubomi, qui les observait sans trop savoir quoi faire.

"Hey, salut !" lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. "Tu es l'amie que Shuuya nous a présentée hier, Tsubomi ! Tu vas bien ?"

La bonne humeur du brun aux yeux noisettes très communicative, la lycéenne s'autorisa un sourire timide.

"Oui, merci."

"Elle m'a aidée à te retrouver." informa Mary.

"C'est vrai ?" s'exclama Kousuke. "Ah, je te remercie, la pauvre n'est pas capable de se repérer toute seule dans le lycée..."

La concernée gonfla les joues, soudain boudeuse. Son ami rit, la déposa à terre et lui caressa le dessus de la tête.

"Haha, désolé, Mary, j'exagère." admit-il. "Dites, si s'asseyait un moment, pour apprendre un peu à se connaître ?"

Un peu étonnée, comme toujours lorsqu'on s'intéressait à elle, Tsubomi hocha tout de même la tête. Mary aussi, plus enthousiaste, et tous les trois se regroupèrent autour d'une petite table suffisamment grande pour contenir au moins quatre personnes. L'adolescente aux longs cheveux verts commença la conversation pour une fois, désireuse de ne pas trop parler d'elle pour l'instant. Sa vie n'était pas forcément le meilleur sujet de conversation...

"Donc... Vous êtes tous les deux scolarisés ici ?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est ça." confirma Kousuke. "En seconde."

"Moi aussi."

"Tu as seize ans donc ?"

"Oui, depuis janvier."

"En ce qui me concerne c'est dans une semaine, jour pour jour."

"Le 28 Mars."

"Oui. Dis, tu connais Shuuya depuis quand ?"

Tsubomi soupira, se doutant bien qu'il avait dû faire croire à ses amis qu'il la connaissait depuis longtemps ou ce genre de choses.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais ça doit faire deux ou trois jours, pas plus... Il m'est rentré dedans dans la rue et on a fait un bout de chemin ensemble hier quand on vous a croisés Mary et toi. Et encore, c'est lui qui me suivait, à vrai dire..."

À la grande surprise de l'adolescente, Kousuke éclata de rire.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas !" lança-t-il. "Shuuya peut se comporter comme un enfant quelquefois, mais bizarrement, c'est aussi pour ça que les gens qui le connaissent vraiment l'apprécient."

"Si tu le dis..." soupira la jeune fille. "Je ne le connais pas pour ma part, mais il m'a semblé qu'il aimait bien les filles. Enfin..."

Kousuke la coupa.

"Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu sais, ce sont elles qui tournent autour de Shuuya, et pas l'inverse ! Il n'est jamais sorti avec aucune d'entre elles. Il accepte leur compagnie par politesse, mais rien de plus. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui de ce côté-là."

Tsubomi haussa un sourcil.

"Moi ? Ah, non, je ne suis pas intéressée... C'est un idiot."soupira-t-elle en détournant le regard.

"Tu es sévère !" répliqua Kousuke en riant de plus belle. "Il est un peu... Fourbe, si on veut, mais on peut compter sur lui dans chaque moment difficile."

Mary hocha vivement la tête.

"Shuuya n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant ! Il cache une certaine sensibilité derrière un idiot menteur." affirma la fillette.

Tsubomi sourit, quelque peu amusée. Kousuke, lui, sembla repenser à quelque chose et l'exprima tout haut :

"Ah, mais il a eu des problèmes dans son lycée actuel. Apparemment, il risque de se faire renvoyer, et si c'est le cas il va sûrement changer d'établissement..."

La sonnerie retentit avant que quelqu'un ait pu répondre.

"Zut, déjà..." soupira Mary.

"Le temps passe vite quand on ne s'ennuie pas." ajouta son ami. "On n'est pas dans la même classe, donc j'imagine qu'on se reverra plus tard, Tsubomi !"

"Aucun problème. Salut."

"À bientôt, Tsubomi-san !" lança Mary.

Ils sortirent tous de la bibliothèque et prirent le chemin de leurs salles de cours respectives, en s'adressant quelques sourires en partant. Kousuke et Mary montèrent et Tsubomi descendit les escaliers, tous, sans le savoir, sur le chemin d'un nouvel avenir doté d'une merveilleuse amitié commune.

/ Salut, il est 22h15 quand j'écris ceci et j'ai réussi à finir dans les temps ! xD J'ai tenté de corriger quelques défauts que l'on m'avait déjà signalés, j'espère que l'effort sera visible... ^^" Et surtout que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré qu'il soit un peu plus court et moins riche en actions importantes. owo Assez parlé. À la semaine prochaine ! (Et bonne fin de vacances pour mes amis francais ! ^w^) / 


End file.
